


Glitter in the Air

by whathopewrites3



Series: Songs of Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rey has mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathopewrites3/pseuds/whathopewrites3
Summary: Inspired by P!NK's Glitter in the Air.In the aftermath of the war, Rey finds a way to be at peace thanks to her one time enemy.





	

Rey always assumed when the war ended everything would be clear. When she first joined up everything seemed so black and white. The First Order was bad and the Resistance was a beacon of goodness in an ever-darkening galaxy. But as the war got longer and longer she found herself more and more conflicted.

From the day she first left Jakku, Rey never stopped moving. At first it was simply because she was so busy, but as the war got longer she found herself signing up for more and more missions, never letting herself take a break. She was too scared to stop because then she would have to think. Resting meant feeling the pain around her. Resting meant reminders that the First Order weren’t the only murderers in this war.

When the war stopped so did Rey. After spending 3 years constantly on the run she no longer had something to do. She couldn’t distract herself from the memories any longer. In her dreams could feel the pain of all those who had died; the screams of pilots being sucked into the vacuums of space, the wails of children without homes or parents. So Rey avoided sleep. Being awake was not much better. Most of her days were spent alone, drifting around the resistance base on the planet Chartha, her temporary home. There was no more Resistance, so what was Rey supposed to do.

Finn and Poe were lucky. After the war they both switched into their new government roles with grace. They were both running around setting up the new system. Rey had spent the last few years training as a Jedi and running covert missions. The only government she’d ever known was the lawless Niima outpost. She wasn’t ready for peace treaties and negotiations. She couldn’t help but envy Finn and Poe; they had a purpose.

She knew they knew something was wrong with her. Finn had even tried to bring it up once, but Rey stopped him before he could. Rey didn’t need his pity, she was survivor.

 

~~~

 

Nobody knew what to do with Kylo Ren so they brought him to the base on Chartha. Rey’s base. Kylo Ren had almost died defeating Snoke, which made him a war hero. He has also been one of the First Order’s biggest assets for most of the war so for most that canceled out his goodness. There was to be a trial for Ren, Hux, and Phasma, the three greatest criminals of the war. Hux and Phasma were being kept in the dungeons on D’Qar, but after Kylo killed Snoke he became a somewhat ally. So he got special privileges. He was still to be monitored though, though no one seemed willing to take responsibility for him.

“They want you to be the one who watches him,” Poe said to her the day Kylo arrived on base.

"Why me?” Rey questioned.

“Well, as the only Force user as strong as him in the hole galaxy, they figured you’d be best at keeping him under control incase he goes al homicidal again. I mean, basically the whole base is nervous that he’s going force-choke them or worse.”

Rey couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Have you seen him?” she asked.

“He’s a mess, Rey,” Poe said, sounding a little tired. She often forgot that Poe and Kylo Ren had known each other in their youth. That seeing Kylo had as much of an impact on Poe as it did on her. “That final battle almost killed him.”

“The medics sedated him before he was transported here,” Poe continued. “They want you to be there when he wakes up. He hasn’t been really conscious since what happened with Snoke and they’re worried for what’ll happen when he comes to.”

Rey smiled softly and told Poe, “Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

 

~~~

 

Things had changed between Kylo Ren and Rey in the last few months of the war. They had fought each other so many times that Kylo Ren’s force signature became a standard part of Rey’s life. In their last few battles, she felt the rage inside of him change. The doubt that usually lingered in the back of his mind had grown stronger and stronger. Rey couldn’t tell if she imagined it or not but when they battled he seemed to feed off of her light. In the final battle, when Kylo killed Snoke, it sent such a strong reverberation through the Force that it shook Rey’s very core. He was a stranger to her, yet in some ways she knew his mind better than anyone else did.

Rey was scared to see him again. He was supposed to be her biggest enemy. Yet as she looked back on their battles a part of her warmed with a sense of respect. He was a brilliant fighter, with a quick mind and graceful steps. She didn’t know exactly when, but as she looked back she realized they had stopped fighting to kill long ago. Somewhere along the way it had become just another one of their games.

As she walked down the grey hallway towards his quarters to visit him for the first time, she felt strangely comforted by the familiar rip in the force that was Kylo Ren’s presence. The force moved through him like a river, and not in a stream like it did everyone else.

When she opened the door, he wasn’t what she expected. Kylo’s face was black and blue, swollen so that it distorted the usual clean angles of his face. His hair looked limp and flat and his body lay on his bed like a rag doll. He was asleep just as Rey expected. There was a strange peace being in his presence. A weird reminder of the war; a reminder of burdens greater than her own. He was a task.

He was in a room by himself, away from all of the other injured soldiers who were being cared for in the base’s hospital wing. The room itself was sparse, with plain white walls and simple furniture. Kylo lay on a hospital bed on one side of the room. Next to the door was a small wooden table and chair where Rey sat herself to watch him.

He awoke after several hours, wincing. He sensed her almost the moment he regained his senses, and his eyes flew to her, an instinctive snarl spreading across his face. His anger didn’t last long though, as the bruises on his face seemed to cause him intense pain and he almost immediately fell back against the pillows in agony.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Rey said to him.

Kylo moaned something that sounded like “I know” but his face was so swollen that his jaw couldn’t move properly.

“They figured I was best to watch you in case you try anything. I’m just here to make sure no one dies,” Rey continued.

Kylo moaned again, something that sounded awfully close to “Gee, thanks.” Only Kylo Ren could be snarky when half dead.

Just then a nurse came in with a large needle in her hand. She quickly injected it into Kylo; he was too broken to offer any resistance.

“It’s another sedative,” the nurse told Rey, “He’ll be out for a while longer. You may as well be on your way, dear. There isn’t much we can do anymore but wait.”

 

~~~

 

Rey came back every day to sit and watch him. He rarely moved. Most days he wouldn’t even wake up for the several hours she was there. But slowly his face went from purple to yellow to its usual alabaster. After 10 days he no longer needed to be sedated regularly. He still slept often, but he was more likely to wake up when Rey entered the room.

“You need to eat,” Rey told him one day, interrupting the silence that usually remained throughout her visits. Kylo’s nurse had told Rey he hadn’t been eating anything at all, and, sure enough, on the corner table she saw a tray of hospital rations. A fresh one was placed there every day for the past 3 days they had never been touched.

Kylo didn’t reply to her so Rey continued, “Look, I know they’re not great. Trust me, I know. But you have to eat sometime and I know for a fact they aren’t going to give you any better.”

Kylo still refused to respond to her. He was staring at the opposite wall like a small child. It was infuriating.

“You know, after all we did to _save_ your arse the least you could do would be to at least take _some_ care of yourself!”

“I can’t!” Kylo said to her tersely. “I tried, okay. I tried to eat it, but it hurt. My arms, they don’t work right yet and I can’t hold anything.” A blush crept over his face and Rey could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. Rey was instantly ashamed she’d been so rude to him.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? The nurses could have helped you.”

“I didn’t want to seem weak,” he said in a small voice.

Rey immediately understood Kylo’s meaning. He was Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren and the most feared man in the galaxy. How could he need help eating soup? She was also furious at the hospital staff for not thinking of this. Despite appearances, in the end no one wanted to give Kylo Ren more than a moments thought.

Rey got up from her seat and dragged it so that it was right next to Kylo’s bed. She fetched the tray of rations and brought them to him. Sitting next to him, she realized that she had never been this close to Kylo before without being in some sort of battle situation. She noticed the moles that littered his face and wondered if they covered his entire body.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked her as Rey scooped up some stew onto a spoon.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m feeding you.”

“I don’t need to be fed,” he spat back at her.

“You forget that I actually know what it’s like to not eat for three days. I don’t have time for your hurt pride so just shut up and eat.”

He acquiesced at that and allowed Rey to feed him. She could still see his embarrassment but after three days without food there was only so far that pride could go. Rey figured that she was probably the only person in the galaxy he would let see him like this. She wondered if Kylo would ever be able to fully let his guard down.

Rey managed to feed Kylo almost all of the soup before he interrupted her. “Is it difficult for you, being in charge of me?” he asked.

“I thought it would be, you know, after everything. But in some ways it’s kind of a relief. I got to know your signature during the war and focusing on it makes me feel normal again,” Rey said, surprising herself with her own honesty.

“Normal?” he asked.

“I guess… I guess I just kind of got used to the fighting and now that the wars done I don’t really know what to do with myself anymore. I wasn’t even a real soldier. But the missions I was given, I was good at them. Sometimes I wish we were still fighting. I couldn’t be haunted by the war while it was happening,” Rey said.

“I never had that luxury,” Kylo replied. “No matter what I did or where I went the memories were still there. I don’t think I realized how far Snoke was in my head until he was gone.”

They were silent for a time after that, Rey focused on clearing away the remainder of Kylo’s dishes. Kylo was just drifting off to sleep again when Rey suddenly asked, “Do you ever think the galaxy asks too much out of people like you and me?”

Kylo paused at that, his eyes closed, and Rey assumed he had fallen asleep until he replied quietly, “Maybe. But I think we ask even more of ourselves.”

 

~~~

 

Rey continued to feed Kylo for the next few days until his body was better healed and he could take care of himself. She still sat with him for a few hours everyday, the two of them usually silent. Even though they still weren’t speaking much, it seemed a barrier had been breached that day she started feeding him. They weren’t enemies anymore.

Rey tried to remain hard at work, watching Kylo recover back into his usual strong self and searching for any odd jobs to do around the base. She had to keep busy. But at night there was nothing to distract her. At night she was alone.

One night was harder than the rest. It was as if suddenly the weight of the world lay on her shoulders, pinning her down. Her bed became a prison of memories. Memories of a starved childhood and the cruel desperation of war, of men trying to sneak up on her as she slept and of the emaciated remains of children left for dead taunted her. It was all too much; she couldn’t face this anymore. Cries tore out of her like the guttural wails of an injured animal.

“Shhhh” called a low comforting voice from the deepest corners of her mind. “Shhhh” he soothed again, this time accompanied by a caress of the force that traced down her back. Rey tensed, recognizing the low timbre of Kylo Ren’s voice and recalling the other times he had been in her mind.

“It’s ok,” he whispered inside her mind, “I’m not here to take anything. It’s okay, Shh… it’s okay.” And as Kylo continued to comfort her from inside her mind, she felt herself give in to his reassurances. She closed her eyes and trusted, just trusted.

 

~~~

 

From then on they would talk to each other in the night, whispering inside each other’s minds until they fell asleep. It made the nights easier. She came to see his gentleness, and the pain that lingered inside him. She told him about her childhood, filling in the details of the images he’d stolen from her mind years ago on Starkiller. During the day they continued their previous silence. Rey still wasn’t comfortable with this new bond with her one-time anyway but under the cover of darkness she felt free to discover each other’s minds.

When he could feel the pain was particularly bad, Kylo would make up stories to soothe her. Stories about oceans, like the one’s Rey imagined back on Jakku, or stories about far off worlds filled with flowers and light. Sometimes he would make up the stories and other times he would recall the fairy tales from his childhood. It didn’t matter to Rey; the call of him in her mind was enough to soothe her to slumber.

Some nights he would fall asleep before her and she would find herself exploring the calm thoughts of his dreams. Since Snoke died, the nightmares that plagued him for the past decades seemed to have disappeared. The universe seemed to be repaying him by only sending the gentlest of dreams into his head. His dreams were so peaceful, setting up a campfire in a secluded wood or sitting and gazing up at the clouds on a summer day. They were so simple and domestic, so otherworldly that Rey couldn’t help but bask in them.

“My family had a summer home on this planet,” Kylo told her quietly one night. He had recovered fully by that point. The next evening he would be taken away to stand trial, something that scared both Kylo and Rey though they didn’t dare mention it.

“We used to come here when the weather was warm and my mom could get away from the Senate, which wasn’t often.” Rey could hear the bitterness in his voice still lingering all these years later. She wondered if he would ever be able to outgrow that hurt little boy.

“I was happy here,” he said to her, somewhat awkwardly, as if happiness was something he still didn’t fully understand. She gave him a little nudge with the force, hoping to reassure him.

“Its okay to have been happy,” Rey whispered back to him.

She felt him sit up and say, “There’s something I want to show you.”

           

They met outside Rey’s chambers 10 minutes later. Like many nights, they had talked until the early hours of the morning and Rey could feel the hints of life beginning to awaken with the promise of the morning sun.

“There’s something I want to show you,” Kylo said to her again.

“Lead the way,” Rey responded.

“It’s a bit of a trek.”

“I’ll sign you out with one of the guards,” she said.

They weren’t happy about it, but the base leadership let her sign him out. They said it was because of Kylo’s good behavior but she knew it was because they had seen how good she was with a staff.

 

They walked through the woods surrounding the base for almost two hours in silence. A small part of her mind was nervous that Kylo was simply leading her through the woods to abandon her there or worse. “We’re almost there,” he said to her, sensing the small ripples of nervousness radiating off of her. He didn’t seem hurt by her distrust, which she was grateful for.

Eventually the cover of the forest opened up into a large clearing. The ground was dappled with the late afternoon light of the sun and wild flowers littered the landscape. In the center of the field was a small two story stone cottage. It looked a little worse for wear but still beautiful. Rey assumed this was the childhood cottage Kylo had spoken of. The whole clearing was undeniable beautiful, but what was most striking was that the ground almost seemed to glitter.

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said. She looked up at Kylo who stood surveying the landscape of his past. Traces of regret flecked across his profile and she began to see the ghosts of his past get the better of him as tears formed in his eyes. They never talked about Han but she knew Kylo regretted it. She knew a part of him wishes he could have been the man his parents once dreamed he would become.

Rey couldn’t stand seeing him like this, his own ghosts confronting him the way hers did in her darkest moments.“Kylo, let’s run,” Rey said to him, pulling him out of his daze.

“What?” he replied.

“We’ve been trapped on that base for so long. We can just let go. I just… I just want to run,” she said before slipping her hand into his and taking off, pulling Kylo along behind her.

 

As she ran, Rey discovered what had been sparkling across the grass. It was the wildflowers, whose pollen shone gold and silver. As they ran together the spores flew up behind them, leaving a wake of glitter in the air. And for just a second, with the responsibilities of the world and the pain of their pasts several miles away, they felt free. Heart pounding, legs pumping, and skin glittering, they were pure.

When they neared the end of the clearing they slowed. The air was alight with glitter and afternoon sun but that wasn’t the most beautiful thing to Rey. As she turned to face Kylo, his hand still in hers, he smiled at her for the first time. It wasn’t a smirk or a sneer, but a smile. His canines were a little crooked and his cheeks were red with exertion and he was smiling at her. A feeling that she had been fighting for weeks – hell, years! – came welling up inside her so strong and fierce it was like her whole body was screaming at her. Her heart knew what it wanted and that terrified her. But in that moment, she refused to be scared. Because it smelled like sunlight and glitter danced in the air and Kylo was _smiling_ at her so how could anything else matter.

“I don’t care,” Rey whispered to herself, silencing any doubts in her mind, before taking a step forward and rising up to cover Kylo’s smiling lips with her own.

From the moment their lips touched Rey’s body sang. She felt like dawn, like the sun rising to awaken something new and scary and good. Their kiss was light and gentle. Rey moved even closer to him so that their chests pressed together and she felt Kylo’s hand slowly trace up her arm.

When their lips broke apart they remained pressed together. Kylo slowly traced his fingers across Rey’s face as if she were some treasure he could not believe was real.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Rey whispered to him as his finger dragged across her lower lip.

“Thank you for everything,” was his simple reply. Rey curled her body into his and Kylo gently picked her up laid her on the ground. He lay next to her and slowly began to trace the highway of scars and scratches that littered her forearms after years of fighting both on Jakku and with the Resistance. She in turn lightly traced the scar that cleaved his face in two. _Her_ scar.

They lay in the field together all day, napping in the sunshine and eating fresh fruit from the surrounding trees. There was still so much that was uncertain, so much they needed to say, but for one day, their last day, they just enjoyed the moment.

When the sun began to lower in the sky, they walked back to the base together. They arrived just as darkness fell and were instantly greeted by soldiers.

“You’re late” one of them said, but she paid him no mind.

They immediately escorted Kylo onto a ship to take him away and there was nothing Rey could do but watch. She felt his departure more than she saw it. She gave him a nudge goodbye with the force as she felt his presence get further and further away until he warped into hyperspace and was gone.

“Come back,” she whispered.

**~~~**

The D’Qar War Tribunals were held in the heart of the one time Resistance. D’Qar had remained the home of major operations, even though more covert proceedings had been moved to Chartha. Representatives from each system were present at the proceedings, but the procedurals were mostly kept quiet from the public. Rumors spread throughout the galaxy about what was happening, but Rey avoided them. Rey knew they would only make her more terrified.

As the weeks of the trial passed, clouds of darkness pooled further around Rey. She was one of the few people remaining on base and was almost always alone. She had become too used to the comforting voice of Kylo as she fell asleep and her mind felt empty without him. She had new nightmares, nightmares where she saw Kylo before a firing squad or hanging limply from a rope. But those weren’t the worst of her dreams. Sometimes instead Kylo got off scot-free. He was free to go anywhere he pleased and he went far away from her. In those dreams she may as well have been back on Jakku, alone and waiting for someone who was never going to return.

It had been five months when she finally got the call. As she heard his husky voice say her name through the comm she let out a breathe that she didn’t know she’d been holding since he left.

“It’s exile,” he said to her, cutting straight to the point. She knew he wouldn’t have much time to speak to her; just because the trial was over didn’t mean he wasn’t still a prisoner.

“Where?” she asked.

“Chartha”

Rey let out a cry of relief as Kylo continued, “Since they’re clearing out the base there anyways the planet will uninhabited but they figure they’ll have enough infrastructure to keep an eye on me. I think my mother may also have had something to do with it…”

“Kylo, when are you coming ba-” Rey started to say to him but she was cut off by the loud beeping of a dead connection. Her heart ached at hearing his voice again but Rey was filled with a new hope knowing he would be home soon.

 

Three days later he broke back into Chartha’s atmosphere and she felt him immediately. Their bond came screaming back to life after months of being dormant. Rey could feel him chanting her name over and over in his head as her own brain repeated “ _Kylo, Kylo, Kylo_ ,” like some sort of prayer. She sprinted through the hallways towards where his ship was landing. She got there just as he began to climb down the stairs from the ship onto the runway. She ran to him so fast she practically flew until she eventually jumped and flung her arms and legs around him. Screw appearances and appropriate military conduct, Kylo had come back to her.

She clutched him until her senses had their fill of him and then she slowly slid until her feet were back on the ground. Kylo had stood solid as rock as she clung to him and when she finally looked at him she realized why.

“Uncuff him immediately,” she said to the guard standing behind Kylo.

“I have to sign him to the appropriate military personnel ma’am,” the guard replied with the slightest lilt of condescension in his voice.

“I will take charge of him,” Rey said, chin held high.

“Sorry but I am on the strictest orders to only release him to-“

“Look, I don’t give a _kriff_ about your orders. I am Rey, the last of the Jedi, and I am _far_ more likely to be able to subdue or control Kylo than any of your ‘appropriate military personnel.’ Therefore _sir_ , I would recommend you uncuff him before I make you.”

Needless to say the guard complied, though not without some grumbles about “force sensitives and their superiority complexes.”

She lead Kylo through the familiar tunnels of the base, far emptier than they had been 5 months ago when he had left, to her quarters. She needed to be away from everyone and everything. She closed the door to her room and turned to see Kylo, so big and out of place. They stayed apart, her still clinging to the door and him in the center of the room. The adrenaline that had fueled her only the landing platform was gone and now, alone together, she wasn’t sure exactly where they stood.

“I missed you.” Kylo said eventually, his voice so strong but yet so weak.

“Was it terrible?” she asked him.

“It’s over,” was all he could reply. “I thought of that day in the field a lot; when it all go too much.”

“I did, too,” she whispered.

Once again silence fell on the two of them until Rey continued, “My nightmares got worse. I… I didn’t realize how much I needed you until you left,” she said, ashamed at the waver that was coming into her voice and the tears that bit at her eyes. It was Kylo that had been forced to relive the war in that courtroom and Kylo whose life had been on the line and yet here she was crying like a little girl. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t come back.”

“Rey,” Kylo said, his voice soft but strong, as though he was talking to a child. He crossed the room and pulled her close to his chest, all pretenses evaporating as tears poured down her face. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

As tears dropped down her face, Kylo thought back to the crying little girl from Rey’s memories, abandoned by her parents to live alone on Jakku. He thought of his first night at the Jedi Academy and his overwhelming sense of rejection. He climbed into the bed next to her and held her close; her slender body shaking with tears, the loneliness of the past five months finally allowed release.

Rey turned to Kylo and pressed her lips to his. This was nothing like their tentative kisses in the field; this burned with need. Rey didn’t want to be lonely anymore. Mind and body she wanted to feel him inside every part of her.

As Rey grew bolder and more insistent, she felt Kylo slow against her, his movements cautious and reserved. “Are you okay with this?” she asked him.

“Rey, if we do this, I don’t think I’ll be able to take it when you leave,” he said, not looking her in the eye. “How can I be alone again once I’ve know all of you?”

“I’m not leaving you,” Rey said to him bluntly, shocked that he would even entertain such a notion. “If you’re here I’m here.”

“Rey, you can’t give up your life for-”

“Give up my life? Are you joking? What home are you expecting me to go back to? What family am I supposed to go and find?”

“You made yourself a family and you and I both know it,” he seethed at her, a glimpse of the old fiery Kylo making its way through. “Do you really think FN-2187 and the pilot are really going to understand this? Do you really think they won’t be disgusted with you?”

“Their _names_ are Finn and Poe and they can deal with it! If anyone would understand they would. Poe knew you as a boy, he cares for you even if he doesn’t really understand it. They have each other now, I think they’ll understand that I need someone, too.”

“Rey, you don’t understand-“

“No! I don’t think _you_ understand that I don’t feel whole without you anymore,” Rey responded, her voice cracking with emotion. “If Finn and Poe love me, then they won’t want me to be a fraction of myself. I _love_ you and I _need_ you whether you like it or not!”

Kylo looked back at her, their noses almost touching. Pure fury radiated off of Rey’s body but Kylo was a mess with confusion. She loved him. Why?

Rey could sense the bewilderment swirling around Kylo and her anger softened. “I don’t feel right unless I’m near you... You’re the only person who understands my nightmares... You challenge me like no one else has… You have so much passion it’s almost overwhelming… I like your big ears… I love you, and I’ve spent too much of my life alone. I know what I’m giving up, but I also know that I’m getting so much more. You’re it for me.”

She opened up her mind to him, letting him feel everything she did for him. She let him see the way she felt when he first took off his mask all those years ago on Starkiller and the attraction and confusion that followed, let him feel the concern she felt for him as they fought on the battlefield, an affection for the enemy that baffled her. She poured over him the pride she felt when he killed Snoke. She immersed him in the comfort she felt at his voice, the peace that awakened the first time he called out to her in the night.

Finally, Rey let him see his smile. The smile that had changed everything, that had ended all her fear. It was a smile that could move mountains and moved her love for him out of the shadows of evenings spent alone into the blinding light of that field.

“Do you get it now?” she asked him. “Do you see that I’m not going anywhere?”

“Okay,” he said simply. They were one now, there was no turning back.

 

~~~

 

Kylo was right, no one was happy about Rey staying with him. She told Finn a few days laternwhen he visited the base after one of his mission with Poe and he threw such a fit that everyone in the entire canteen heard. Eventually Finn came around, but only after reassurances that she would visit them regularly and some cajoling from Poe. Several of the officers who heard would whisper, “ _whore_ ” under their breaths as she passed by. When Kylo found out he was furious but Rey couldn’t be bothered. They only knew the killer, they didn’t know the man.

A few weeks later the base was all packed up. General Organa supervised the final removal of the last soldiers. Rey smiled as she saw Leia and her son sharing a few private words before she left. Kylo had a small band around his ankle so the Resistance could always monitor him and ensure he was on planet and Rey had promised to send the general weekly updates. Rey couldn’t see Kylo trying to escape anytime soon. There was nowhere in the galaxy for him to go where he could feel as loved and wanted as right here with her.

“Take care of Rey,” Leia called back at them as she boarded her ship, smiling down at the two of them with tears in her eyes. Kylo slid his hand into Rey’s in response. As they watched Leia and her ship fly away they squeezed each other’s hands tight, holding onto each other as they prepared for their new life, alone.

 

 

They couldn’t live in the old cottage. They were haunted enough without living in a house full of Kylo’s ghosts. So they built a home themselves, on the far corner of the clearing, where they once threw fistfuls of glitter in the air. It was small but it was cozy. They continued to talk together every night, though their days were often spent apart. Both were creatures of solitude but their presences remained at the back of each other’s minds. They were alone together.

Rey tended to the garden, loving to see life bloom all around her. Nothing gave her more joy then to grow her own vegetables. Kylo spent his days by the nearby stream, finding a peace by the water that had eluded him everywhere else.

One evening Rey came outside their house to find Kylo sitting at the makeshift table in their garden. He was clutching two cups of caf and handed her one.

“Here you are, Sugar.” He’d taken to calling her sugar when he discovered how sweet she liked her Caf. She pretended to hate it but there was no hiding her small smile and the flush of color that warmed her cheeks.

There was a chill in the air and Rey was still sensitive to the cold after her childhood on Jakku so she sat snuggled on Kylo’s lap. He ran hotter than a furnace, even on the coldest of nights, which Rey was thankful for. It was a night just like any other night, yet to Rey it still felt magical.

“I love you, Rey,” Kylo whispered lowly in her ear, his hand tracing along her spine.

“I love you, too,” she replied, giving into his touch and reaching up to kiss the corner of his jaw.

Rey looked across the garden, at peace to be alone on this planet with Kylo, and wondered if anything would ever get better than tonight.

           

**Author's Note:**

> So, a quick note. As I read over this right before I posted this I noticed that there are at least 3 Twilight parallels in this fic. I did not mean to write them, they just kind of appeared. I blame the tropeyness of both Glitter and Twilight. What can I say, I’m a cheeseball! 
> 
> If anyone feels that Rey's PTSD symptoms/behaviors are a little strange I'm sorry, I was going off my own basic knowledge. I didn't want to make anything too extreme, that's not the point of the fic/
> 
> Also I love any and all comments. I'm still learning about writing and who I am so any and all critique is appreciated.


End file.
